Only A Dream Away
by AngelBuffy4ever
Summary: -Edited Ch 1 and 2-Set in Earlybeginning Season: Buffy 6 & Angel 3 . AngelBuffy Fic. BA all the WAY. What if Buffy went to bed one night and waking up somewhere completely different the next morning.
1. Is it a Dream?

I don't own anyone! Buffy/Angel Fan fic

This takes place after Buffy is resurrected from the dead; I guess it could go in to what's going on right now. I really don't know so I'll just go on with the fic. Really bad in the beginning I believe but hey to you might be different. First fic ever so please forgive me and I really don't know where I'm going with this just had the urge to write. Well enough with my rambling feedback is great even if its hate feedback.

**Prologue**

Buffy was walking back home from another 'going through the motions' patrol and avoiding Spike to the best of her ability, which was impossible since he's always around. Just then he came up right behind her.

"What do you want Spike" Buffy groaned.

"You know pet I'm not a lamp you can't just turn me on and off" Spike replied.

"It's over Spike, it was a one time thing" she walking faster.

Spike "Come on its more than that".

Buffy turns around "No its not I'm just an obsession to you and you know that"

Spike replied, "No that's not true"

Buffy "well it doesn't even matter we can't be together you're a vampire I'm the slayer same reasons I can't be with Angel"

Spike Yelled as she was ran the rest of the way home "Playing the Angel card again pet I don't go all evil when there's a happy as you can see I'm the same"

Now in her room crying as she got ready for bed Willow came in. "Hey you alright?"

Buffy wiping her tears away with her pj sleeve "couldn't be any better"

Willow was just as miserable without Tara but she did have Amy around now which was good for her. "Well I'll let you get some rest"

"Night Will" Buffy replied.

Willow went to her room and went to sleep. Buffy just laid in bed thinking about all that's been going on and Angel a million things going through her mind when she fell asleep she was in a happy place where everything was going great no discord, just harmony.

**_Chapter 1  
_**  
Buffy woke up opened her eyes. Right away she knew there was something wrong. She wasn't in her room, her head was on a man's chest she moved her head so she could see who it was Angels to be exact he was breathing, his heart was beating. She must have still been dreaming.

Angel opened his eyes, "Morning Sleepy head"

"Angel is that you?"

"Of course, who else?"

"No one of course"

"How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful … hold that thought" She got up saw the bathroom as the door was open and rushed to the toilet and threw up. Angel went into the bathroom got a wash cloth got it damp and handed it to Buffy.

"Thank you" she said as she got up flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth. Angel was putting toothpaste on Buffy's toothbrush. Confused as she already was since she woke up she put the wash cloth down on the counter and took the toothbrush when he handed it to her and brushed her teeth; Looking in the mirror she was wearing flannel pjs Angel wearing boxer shorts. Something was different not just that she was in a whole other place she stopped brushing her teeth and just stared at her self in the mirror.

Angel looked concerned "You alright?"

"Am I pregnant?"

"Yeah for awhile now maybe you should lay down"

"No I'm okay really" she continued brushing her teeth taking everything in spit everything in her mouth into the sink rinsing the toothbrush and her mouth with the cup of water Angel prepared for her and put the toothbrush away.

"Minty fresh breath as the toothpaste tube says"

Buffy laughed as she walked out of the bathroom

"Where do you think you're going?" Angel yelled after her

"To find ice cream"

"We haven't had breakfast yet"

"Have breakfast later" Buffy walked out of the bedroom looking for the kitchen Angel came a following "What are you looking for?"

"The Kitchen" Angel's suspicions finally went skyrocket high. Angel "I'll get the ice cream go sit on the couch"

"Right, the couch"

Angel went to the kitchen got two spoons and the ice cream while Buffy found the couch and the T.V. remote turned the T.V. flipping through the channels waiting for Angel to come with the ice cream "Sesame Street haven't seen this in ages" Angel sat down next to her,

"Got the Ice Cream" He handed her a spoon

"Yummy my favorite"

They started eating ice cream and watching Sesame Street when Angel finally got the guts to ask her "Buffy what's wrong?"

TBC…


	2. Where Am I?

Don't own em….don't own anyone…except maybe the baby but who really knows maybe you do…

I really don't know what year it is yet still deciding so I'll leave that out I suppose….if I really need to…

Chapter 2

"Nothing's wrong other then the fact is I don't know what's going on. Where are Dawn and the Scooby gang?"

"I can see that, you remember me and everyone else, do you not remember anything else? The last battles of the last fight, me turning human, us getting married..."

"Nothing else all I remember is that I went to bed last night after a usual patrol Spike coming out of nowhere trying to get me to be with him. I refused to, then I went home to bed willow came in asked me if I was alright, then she went back to her room I laid in bed eventually I fell asleep had good wonderful dreams and when I woke up here I am".

Angel was amazed at what she just said and shocked doesn't know what to say.

"Are you disappointed? Mad?" Buffy asked worriedly

"No of course not never would I be mad or disappointed not with you there's got to be a reason why you're here"

Both of them were still eating ice cream Buffy smiled at Angel as he was eating a spoonful of ice cream

"What?" he said with the spoon still in his mouth

"I just never thought I'd ever see you enjoying ice cream or any of this all of this...and for me not to know any of it" she said as she was crying

"Don't cry" Angel said while wiping the tears away

"I can't help it" she replied.

"I know its hormones and I will tell you everything"

"You will?"

"You betcha"

"Now would be nice if that's okay with you"

"More than okay" He smiled then started telling everything that has happened as they continued to eat the ice cream till it was all gone sesame street was now some new toddler show.

"Stop"

"Too much?" Angel asked.

"No I just have to pee be back in a jiffy" Buffy went to the bathroom and came right back and Angel told her the rest while they waited for the Chinese food he ordered while she was in the bathroom to come then they ate it as he reached to the present day. It was now getting dark time sure flew by fast that day.

"I even have our wedding on video if you'd like to watch it"

"Maybe tomorrow" she said as she was yawning.

"Bed time for you" He got up from the couch scooped her up totted her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed and covered her with the sheets.

"I could really get used to this" she said as she yawned again

"Sweet Dreams my love" He kissed her on the forehead and she closed her eyes to sleep. Angel exited the room and cleaned up house. When Buffy fell asleep she dreamt of everything Angel told her earlier that day about their lives. And she smiled

TBC…


	3. The Next Day

Been busy with school so finally had time to write another chapter so here's chapter 3 if  
  
I'm going to fast sorry I just tend to do that sometimes.  
  
  
  
Once again don't em just writing about em.  
  
**  
  
Chapter 3  
**  
Morning came Buffy woke up her head on Angels chest he was still asleep. She was still  
  
here not in the previous place she was two nights ago. She sate up her back against the  
  
headboard watching Angel sleep, his chest going up and down; Angel breathing being  
  
human something Buffy had always dreamed of. Tears of happiness streamed down her  
  
face. She rested her hand on her belly. There was a baby growing inside of her. Hers and  
  
Angel's only something she imagined before was now real. Everything was real now Life  
  
as it is, is perfect. Out of the bed and into the bathroom she threw up and flushed the  
  
toilet. "Morning sickness one thing I do not enjoy." Angel turned over to his side  
  
reaching for Buffy searching with him Arm she wasn't there. He heard her in the  
  
bathroom got up and went to her aid. Hands her a wet wash cloth. Buffy wiped her mouth  
  
clean and put it in the sink taking the toothbrush from angel, brushes her teeth rinses her  
  
mouth with the cup angel prepared for her. This was the daily routine. Hopefully the  
  
morning sickness would pass soon. "Morning Sunshine" Angel said. "Morning" Buffy  
  
replied. "I have to go to work today" "When?" Buffy asked. "Not for a couple more  
  
hours, I'm going to take a shower" He replied. Not knowing how Buffy was feeling if she  
  
even loved him. He all thought of this after she went to bed she seemed happy to be here  
  
but she didn't say anything really. And so he wondered. At the same time Buffy was  
  
thinking how uncomfortable he seems today. She asked "Care if I joined?" Angel happily  
  
replied "nope not at all" he smiled. Things were a little less awkward.  
  
In the shower they helped washed each other the awkwardness slowly going away "I  
  
remember everything" Angel "You do?" "Yeah every single little detail" "That's  
  
wonderful…. More than wonderful" Angel said. Then suddenly it became dead quiet  
  
only the sound of the water showering on Angels back could be heard. Buffy got worried  
  
why did he get quiet isn't he happy? "Angel is there something wrong?" He took a breath  
  
and said "I was thinking last night how you didn't remember anything except what you  
  
knew from what it seems a parallel universe and now you remember which is great and  
  
all…I just don't know how you feel emotionally, if you love me or not" Buffy surely did  
  
not expect that but it was true she never said I love you or anything she was all so  
  
shocked yesterday when she woke up in a different world than the one she fell asleep in  
  
"I love you Angel, always have" "I love you too Buffy" smiles on both of their faces the  
  
water now turned freezing cold "Cold that's cold" Angel said "Let's get out of here"  
  
Buffy said. Angel turned off the water the both of them dried off and got dressed.  
  
TBC…   



	4. The Next day~ Breakfast

I'm on a roll what can I say?  
  
Disclaimer: Nope Nope never ever will either  
**  
Chapter 4**  
  
With both of them now in the kitchen it was time for breakfast. Angel asked what Buffy would like to have for breakfast. "Umm... surprise me!" Buffy said "Okay one surprise breakfast coming right up would you like anything to drink while you wait for the amazing chef to cook breakfast?" "A glass of apple juice please" Angel got a glass out of the cupboard and the apple juice from the fridge and poured her a glass. Buffy took it "You're such a great waiter you'll receive a big tip when I pay for this meal" Buffy winked at Angel taking her apple juice with her to the living room couch.   
Buffy got comfortable on the couch stretching her legs on the couch drinking her apple juice thinking about how perfect everything was again. Truly Happy Angel and Buffy were everyone that knew them could just feel how much Angel and Buffy loved each other no one could miss it and soon they would be able to share their love with a child that they made with that love that they had for each other. Parenthood, Buffy the vampire slayer a mother and a former vampire the father, who would have guessed? They didn't know if it was a boy or a girl they didn't care they were very happy, as any couple could be even more if that's possible.   
Angel cooked breakfast and came to get Buffy noticing that she was in a spaced out state he bent over and kissed Buffy on the lips to bring her back down to earth. That got her attention she kissed him back on the way to putting her hands on/behind his neck she forgot that she still had the cup of apple juice in her hand and it spilt all over his back now dripping all over. "Breakfast is ready" Angel said. Buffy "Sorry" He couldn't help himself from laughing Buffy to started laughing. Still laughing lets eat before the food gets cold" Buffy "We got to clean up the mess and you're all wet and sticky" Angel "Don't worry about it I'll take care of it after breakfast and me I'll clean up after breakfast too" "your chair will get all icky and gross" Buffy Angel "I'll clean it too lets eat"  
  
Eating breakfast now. Buffy said "We should think of names" Angel "right we can't call him or her baby forever or could we?" She threw a piece of sausage at angel "I was just kidding" "I know but gave me an excuse to throw the sausage" She Smiled. "Angel Jr. for a boy" She threw another sausage "Kidding again," laughing. "What about David for a boy and Sarah?" "Sarah and David I like those names remember Xander's suggestion?" Buffy "Oh no we are not calling him or her Sasha" Both of them laughing at that and finishing their breakfast.  
  
TBC.  
  
Couldn't think of names at the time so why not David and Sarah hehe.   



	5. The Next Day~Afternoon

Authors note: okay I just forgot what I was going to say.oh yeah I still don't know what year it is still trying to work it out and its either late November early December.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Angel cleaned the split apple juice in the living room and took another shower to un-sticky himself while Buffy washed the dishes. Angel got dressed for work and joined Buffy in the kitchen his few hours before work had passed by He wrapped his arms around Buffy "I have to go to work now" "Do you have to?" She turned her head and tilted it up and looked at him "Couldn't u use one of those sick days?" Buffy pleaded. "No can do my love I'm not sick and neither are you besides we're going to need money to go shopping" Buffy turned around "Shopping for the nursery?" Angel "You betcha" They smiled. "I love you" Angel said, "Love you too" Buffy replied and they kissed each other good-bye.   
Angel went to work. Buffy went to the living room grabbed a Babies R' Us Catalog searching through it folding pages and circling items she definitely wanted to get. Time passed on about an hour or so someone came to the Door and knocked. "I'm coming!" Buffy went to the door and answered it; it was Dawn she gave Buffy a Big hug "You're getting fat" Buffy Replied "Thanks Dawn" "Well I thought I would drop by for a visit been awhile since I've been here a month and a half" "Yes it has Dawn what have you been up to?" Buffy said as she walked to the dinner table Dawn following "Finals" Dawn and Buffy sat down at the table. "Did you do well?" Dawn "I hope so."   
They continued to talk for a couple hours catching up on everything that was going on. Dawn "Well I should probably go its my night to make dinner" Buffy "Okay take care Dawn" They walked to the door gave each other a hug good-bye as Dawn was walking to her car she turned around and said "Don't forget to call me when you find out!" "I won't!" Buffy watched Dawn drive away closed the door and walked to the kitchen and to cook dinner.   
She thought about her mom how she wishes she could be here, she missed her very much and so did Dawn. She would be so proud of both of them. Buffy continued to cook dinner and started to set the table, Angel came home "Need any help?" Buffy "Always if its from you" They kissed and Angel finished setting the table Buffy went back to the kitchen. Angel walked into the kitchen "Smells great, you take a seat and I'll do the rest" Buffy "Are you sure?" Angel "Totally sure" Buffy: "You're the best" She gave Angel a kiss and decided to take a nap on the couch. Angel check the food in the oven stirred what was on the stove added some more spices to give it flavor.  
  
Dinner was finally ready Angel put all the food on the table Buffy woke up just in time and went to the table Angel said "I was just about to get you" Buffy "I'm awake now and very hungry" Angel "Dinner's ready" He joined her at the table and they ate dinner and talked. "I got the day off tomorrow" Angel said. Buffy "Really I thought u had work tomorrow" Angel "Boss said they don't need me in tomorrow" Buffy lit up "We can go shopping tomorrow" Angel smiled "That's what I planned" Buffy "You should see all this stuff that they have at Babies R' Us the catalog has tons of things" Angel laughs as he got up and started to clean up the table. "There is you know, imagine how much more the store has"  
  
TBC   



	6. Babies R' Us

Authors Note: Sorry for my too fastness and major confusion's that I've caused hope this chapter and so on are better . Thanks for all the feedback keep it coming   
  
Chapter 6  
  
The night moved quickly after dinner now it was 15 after 11. They laid together in bed silently just holding each other.  
  
Buffy breaking the silence "I could never get tired of this"  
  
Angel: "in a few months these silent moments will be less frequent"  
  
Buffy: "I know only for a good cause, even though I've heard it lots of times your heart beating still amazes me...thump thump, thump thump."  
  
Angel "I can't wait to hear our baby's heart beat again"  
  
Buffy: "Next week right?"  
  
Angel: "Right next Tuesday 9:35 am" Buffy: "I can't wait either"  
  
Angel looked at the clock "we should get some rest we have lots of shopping to do" Buffy: "Loads and loads of shopping" she smiled and they kissed goodnight and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Angel and Buffy woke up at the same time Buffy asked, "What time is it?"  
  
Angel: "8:42"  
  
Buffy: "That was fast we just fell asleep"  
  
Angel replied "we must have been tired you still up for nursery shopping? "  
  
Buffy said happily "More then ever lets go!just wait a minute first" She rushed out of bed, the daily routine was done they took a shower and ate breakfast now it was 10 till 11. Angel "lets go"  
  
Buffy: "Babies R Us here we come" A  
  
Angel grabbed the car keys went into the garage got in the car and drove to Babies R Us. Buffy wanting to get to Babies R Us "Come on grandpa speed up a little"  
  
Angel: "No rush the store is not going to go away"  
  
Buffy: "people might buy everything"  
  
Laughing Angel said, "I don't believe there's that many people here having babies" Buffy: "Okay so there isn't but still we need to get there I wanna make sure we get the right things"  
  
Angel stopped the car and put it in park  
  
Buffy asked "what are you doing?" "Parking in the Babies R Us parking lot what else?" Buffy: "We're here!" Buffy and Angel went from one end to the other of the store  
  
Angel "I think we'll need to buy a bigger house for all of this stuff"  
  
"We have a big house" replied Buffy  
  
Angel: "not big enough for all of this" pointing to the couple of carts and item tickets. Buffy: "Please if we don't use it we can return it" makes a puppy face  
  
Angel: "Okay I'll do my best to get everything to fit in the room"  
  
Buffy: "you're the best!" she hugged him. They went to checkout took what they could in their car and got home delivery for the rest it was night time by the time they got home they had lunch during their shopping spree and had dinner out after when they got home and Angel brought everything in "I don't think I've shopped so much ever in my life" Buffy: "Got it all done in one day, pretty good I say other people take days"  
  
Angel "We did great" He picked Buffy up carrying her to the living and laying her on the couch "Time for you to get off your feet".  
  
Buffy kissed him "I love you" she said.  
  
"I love you too I'll be upstairs putting the stuff in the nursery holler if you need me" Angel grabbed some stuff and put them in the nursery continued doing that till everything was in there. The nursery was already painted and carpeted all it needed was all the things a nursery needs Tomorrow afternoon the rest of it would come. The phone rang Buffy reached for the phone and answered it "Summers residence" When angel and Buffy got married he decided to take her name.  
  
John "Hey Buffy its John just telling you that angel doesn't have to be in till Wednesday" Buffy: "You've got to be kidding"  
  
John: "Nope and its fully paid too"  
  
Buffy: "Seriously John"  
  
John: "I'm serious we've got some visiting workers from New York and since Angel was supposed to work he's getting paid as he should See ya real soon"  
  
Buffy: "Bye John and thank you" J  
  
John: "You're welcome bye" they hung up.  
  
Angel Came downstairs to the living room "Who was that?"  
  
Buffy: "It was John you don't have to be at work till next Wednesday and you're still being paid"  
  
Angel "Really?"  
  
Buffy: "Really now you and I can spend the whole weekend and more together"  
  
Angel: "And finish the nursery" They watched T.V. together for awhile then went to bed.   



	7. Boy Or Girl?

Chapter 7  
  
It was now Tuesday the day of their appointment with the doctor. Today they will find out if it's a boy or a girl when they got there and were waiting for the doctor in the room Buffy asked, "Do you want a boy or a girl?"  
  
Angel replied to her "It doesn't matter to me what sex our baby is I'll love him or her the same" They smiled at each other and the doctor walked right on in and closed the door behind him.  
  
Doctor: "So mom and dad you ready to find out the sex of your baby?"  
  
Angel: "We sure are"  
  
Doctor: "Okay Mrs. Summers just lean back and this will be a cold He lift up her shirt and put the gel on Buffy's belly and now moving around the ultrasound tool.  
  
"The heartbeat isn't supposed to be like that is it?" asked Buffy.  
  
Doctor: "No it's not its irregular"  
  
Buffy: "Is there something wrong with our baby?"  
  
Doctor: "Nope not at all" He's looking at the screen  
  
Buffy: "If there's nothing wrong then why is it beating like that" Doctor: "It is common at times. it looks like you'll be having a girl" "a girl" Buffy said  
  
Doctor: "And a boy"  
  
Angel "twins?"  
  
Doctor: "Yes twins congratulations and their perfectly healthy as I can see in 5 months they'll be ready to come into this world"  
  
Buffy: "We can't wait"  
  
Doctor: "Well I'll see you again in one month to see how you're progressing don't forget to make an appointment with Trina"  
  
Angel: "see you doc"  
  
Doctor: "bye" the doctor left the room.  
  
Buffy: "were having a boy and a girl" she smiled  
  
Angel: "I couldn't be any more happy we should celebrate" They left the room made an appointment with Trina left the hospital and went home.  
  
Angel: "You take a seat on the couch and I'll do everything" He kissed Buffy's forehead then her lips.  
  
Buffy: "You sure I'd be glad to help"  
  
Angel: "Totally sure" They smiled at each other and went there separate ways. Angel cooked up a special Lunch while Buffy was calling everyone.  
  
Buffy dialled Dawn's number first  
  
Dawn: "Hello"  
  
Buffy: "Hey Dawn"  
  
Dawn: "Buffy! So what's the word boy or girl?"  
  
Buffy: "Both"  
  
Dawn: "Both.a person can't be a girl and a boy can they? Oh, okay I think I get it." Buffy: "Dawn have you had too much caffeine?"  
  
Dawn: "No I haven't you're having twins! I'm going to be an aunt times 2 so how's the nursery going? Got any names yet?"  
  
Buffy: "The nursery was done but now we need to buy another crib and some other things and we've thought of a couple names just not exactly sure"  
  
Dawn: "That's completely awesome Buffy if u need a babysitter I'm there in a jiffy" Buffy: "Thanks Dawn I got to go I got to phone everyone else hope to see you soon " Dawn: "Bye sis I'll come see you pretty soon" They hung up and Buffy Phoned the Scooby gang and Giles she just got done just in time for lunch.  
  
Buffy: "The food looks yummy"  
  
Angel: "Go ahead its all for eating"  
  
Buffy: "Of course what else would it be for?"  
  
Angel: "Displaying in a window"  
  
Buffy: "Funny" Buffy loaded her plate and ate Angel ate as well while he was watching her.  
  
Buffy: "What?"  
  
Angel: "I'm just amazed you're not eating just for yourself but for two little people, people that we made"  
  
Buffy: "that was so sweet...I know it seems so..." starts crying "amazing...sorry its probably just hormones"  
  
Angel handed her some tissues "here"  
  
Buffy: "Thank you" she wiped her eyes. They finished their lunch and had strawberries and whip cream for dessert by the fireplace.  



	8. The Visitor

Authors Note: Sorry its been a while got very busy with school but now on Winter break so Look forward for more chapters and possibly the END..okay don't look forward to that part cause I'm sure not but the question is will there be an END?  
  
** Chapter 8**  
  
The afternoon soon transformed into the evening Buffy and Angel sat together on the couch talking Buffy: "Okay Sarah and David it is we need middle names" Angel: "How about Michelle and Patrick?"  
  
Buffy: "Sarah Michelle Summers and David Patrick Summers I like it" She looked up at angel and kissed him.  
  
Angel: "I'm going to miss this tomorrow, spending all day and night with you"  
  
Buffy: "Don't go to work"  
  
Angel: "Love not to but have to"  
  
Buffy: "I know but it was worth a shot" she smiled.  
  
Angel: "I'm going to get dinner started" Buffy: "No stay here"  
  
Angel: "Need to have dinner"  
  
Buffy: "Later beside we can just get something delivered"  
  
Angel: "You sure?"  
  
Buffy: "Totally sure" They continued to be in each other arms for the night ordered pizza and had that for dinner got ice cream out of the freezer for desert and enjoyed their evening together. After they went to bed. Morning came and with morning came morning sickness. They had eggs bacon and toast for breakfast with orange juice. Then Angel had to go to work. Buffy: "I'll miss you very much  
  
Angel: "I'll miss you too be home by 3 if there's no traffic"  
  
Buffy: "I will see you at 3" She kissed him and he left to work. Buffy went over to the coffee table grabbed one of the magazine and looked through it a few times. The doorbell rang.  
  
Buffy: "I'm coming!" She went to the door and answered it "Spike?" It was Spike out in the daylight. He wasn't a vampire anymore the powers turned him human after the close of the hell mouth no one knew though it happened after he left Sunnydale.  
  
Spike: "In the flesh luv little bit told me you lived here" He noticed that she was getting rather big. "Whose the father? Ooh let me guess is it Peaches? Doubting its GI Joes"  
  
Buffy: "Angels we've been married for awhile now"  
  
Spike: "That's splendid isn't it luv? Going to invite me in?"  
  
Buffy: "You could just come in"  
  
Spike: "That wouldn't be very polite then would it?"  
  
Buffy: "Come in Spike" He came in and she shut the door. "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
Spike: "How about some blood luv?" She looked at him "Kidding now luv a soda would be fine" She got him a soda while he took a seat in the living room "These are really comfy chairs" he took a sip of his soda Buffy: "Yes they are, so where have you been these past couple of years?"  
  
Spike: "Everywhere but here" They talked and talked about everyone and everything 3 P.M. came and Angel entered through the front door. Spike turned around to see him "Hey Peaches"  
  
Angel: "Spike, what are you doing here?"  
  
Spike: "Came to visit the slayer of course"  
  
Angel: "She's not the slayer anymore"  
  
Spike: "I know I know I was there Peaches no need for a slayer if there isn't anything to kill"  
  
Buffy: "Spikes staying for dinner"  
  
Spike: "Give you and me time to catch up"  
  
Angel: "Yeah sure Spike I'll be back" Angel left the room went to the bedroom to change out of his work clothes and came back to the living room and sat by Buffy.  
  
TBC. Hehe sarah and david still couldn't think of names so I used their real names :P   



	9. The Visitor 2

Disclaimer: Nope, never ever..  
  
Authors Note: Hey Sorry For no chapters For a LONG time just got real busy with school and all even during break had loads of things to do glad to be writing again though (  
  
Ch 9  
  
Spike: "Well looky you came back"  
Angel: "Of course I did"   
Buffy: "Spike's been telling me what he's been doing since we last saw him"  
Spike: "It's not all that special just went around the world a time or two"   
Angel: "You planning to stay?"   
Spike: "I am or at least thinking about it got really no where else to go don't know anyone anywhere else besides Sunnydale's my home."   
Buffy: "I'll be right back"   
Buffy got up from the couch and left the two alone in the living room.   
Angel didn't know how to feel about Spike he did help at the last battle but left afterwards all Angel knows about Spike is basically when he was Angelus plus the whole being good cause of the chip in his head and now he was human just like him.   
Angel: "So..."   
Spike: "Got nothing to say? I don't either thought I would have but I don't… So you're going to be a dad bet you're all excited and everything"   
Angel: "Yeah I am"   
Spike: "Buffy says you're having twins a boy and a girl got the names picked out and everything"   
The situation was way passed awkward never did the two like each other or cared to have meaningful conversations.  
Angel: "Yeah Buffy's right"   
Both cared for Buffy and Buffy cared for them so at least there they have something in common.  
Buffy came back and sat next to Angel. "Back"   
Spike and Angel thought what a relief they didn't know what else to say   
Buffy: "You two are quiet"   
They didn't say anything.   
Buffy:"Come on you two do have things to say don't you?"  
Getting more awkward at each moment Spike finally said something "When's dinner?"   
Angel thought is that all he can think about Dinner? Any ways it's still early its only a while past 3.   
Buffy: "In a few hours"   
They continued talking well Buffy did most of the talking Dinner came and went.   
Spike complimented Angel on his cooking.   
Spike: "Well I should go now thanks for dinner and glad to have caught up on you two"   
Buffy: "Okay Spike don't be a stranger stop by whenever you like"   
Spike: "I will" He gave Buffy a Hug and left.   
Buffy: "Why didn't you say anything to him?" She said as she looked at him.   
Angel: "I don't have anything to say to him I don't know him other then the old Spike from when I was Angelus"   
Buffy: "Get to know him then" She replied and kissed him.   
Angel: "I'll do my best to" Angel kissed Buffy back.   
Buffy took Angel's right and led him to the living room. "What are we watching tonight?" as they sat on the couch.   
Buffy: "Movies"   
Angel: "What movies?"   
Buffy turned on the T.V. and tuned to one of the movies channel.   
Buffy: "Not sure"   
Buffy lay across the couch resting her head on Angels lap.   
Angel stroked his hands through Buffy's hair.   
They watched almost two movies. Angel noticed after the second movie was in full swing that Buffy had fallen asleep he carefully got up from the couch picked Buffy up and carried her into the bedroom pulling the sheets back and laying her on the bed he got ready for bed got in and went to sleep him self.   
TBC..  



	10. Another Dream

Disclaimer: Nope, never ever..  
  
Authors Note: Hey Sorry For no chapters For a LONG time just got real busy with school AGAIN!! At least Finals are now over yet still getting loads of assignments! Teachers are Crazy!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
During the night she slept. Buffy dreamt about the time before she was there with  
  
him. She was wondering around in her old room. Alone, in the dark, she was searching  
  
for him but couldn't find him. She went back to her bed and got under the sheets closed  
  
her eyes to fall asleep to see if she would wake up next to him. She fell asleep then woke  
  
up she was still alone. It was a nightmare she couldn't imagine her life without him was  
  
everything before just her imagination? She woke up for real, from her nightmare. He  
  
was looking at her with his caring eyes telling her that it was just a dream. She was  
  
crying telling him what happened. "I am here," he said putting his comforting arms  
  
around her. He let go for a minute grabbing tissues and wiping away her tears "Go back  
  
to sleep" he said. She didn't want to. Didn't want the chance of waking up without him  
  
there. She is happy there, the happiest she's ever been. She has Angel they're married and  
  
expecting twins in June. She lay back down and closed her eyes. He put his arms around  
  
her and went back to sleep. Buffy laid there motionless breathing in and out trying to  
  
forget her nightmare and then thought about her unborn children then soon fell asleep.  
  
  
  
The bright sun shined through the blinds of the bedroom windows. Today was a  
  
very sunny day in Sunnydale. Sunny but still cold for it still was winter of course. Buffy  
  
got up and went to the bathroom. Angel was still asleep, Buffy came back sat on the bed  
  
and just watched him sleep. Everyday was bliss at least for her and Angel not a moment  
  
of sadness or anger near by. Minutes passed Angel finally woke up and sat up. "Look  
  
who's the sleepy head today" Buffy said smiling. "I wasn't sleeping I was awake just had  
  
my eyes closed" he said back smiling he was just joking. "Yeah sure you were" Buffy  
  
said as she crawled over to him and kissed him. "You slept well after the bad dream,"  
  
Angel said. "I sure did" Buffy replied planting another kiss on his lips. "Breakfast?"  
  
Angel asked. "Yes Breakfast!" Buffy said. Angel laughed. Buffy continued on "Let's  
  
have waffles with eggs hash browns bacon and lots and lots of maple syrup." Angel  
  
smiled "Lots of Maple syrup check" Angel made a check mark in the air with his left  
  
hand. Buffy "You are so funny" Angel smiled "I know" They got out of bed put on their  
  
robes and made it into the kitchen. Angel cooked breakfast Buffy helped a little snagging  
  
a bite of food here and there. "Hey" Angel said "What?" Buffy said with her mouth full  
  
of a piece of bacon "Breakfast isn't all ready" replied Angel. Buffy "Not all but some of  
  
it is" Buffy smiled at him. Eventually Angel finished cooking and they ate cleaned up and  
  
Angel got dressed and headed off to work.  
  
  
  
The hours went by Buffy looked at baby and parent magazines books watched  
  
videos. "Lamaze" she said out loud. We haven't taken that yet we should probably sign  
  
up. Got to tell Angel as soon as he gets home. As soon as she thought that Angel walked  
  
  
  
right in the door. What good timing he has. Angel walked over to Buffy at the couch  
  
"How was your day?" "It was great looked at some books magazines videos and thought  
  
of something we need to do" "What's that?" he asked. "Lamaze Class" said Buffy. "Oh  
  
right we haven't done that but.." Buffy was concerned when he said that "But what?"  
  
"I've got us covered" Said while smiling. Buffy hit him in the arm "Owww..." was his  
  
response as he was rubbing his arm. "You made me a bit worried when you said 'but'"  
  
"I'm sorry please forgive me?" He got down on he's knees. "Of course I forgive you"  
  
Buffy leaned over and kissed him.  
  
TBC…Soon I Hope   



	11. Say Cheese!!

  
Disclaimer: Nope, never ever..  
  
Authors Note: oooh an update with out a week to go by! Finally! Wrote this in my 0 period class while I was doing nothing else!!! LoL Review Please ty! :-D Oh and I have no knowledge on pregnancy so please forgive me for my incorrectiveness  
  
Chapter 11  
  
They Kisses again. "Move out of my way please" Buffy said. Angel quickly moved out  
  
of the way as she made her way off the couch and to the nearest bathroom. He loved  
  
every minute of this and then this idea popped into his head. Angel got up from the floor  
  
and left the living room Buffy came back from the bathroom "Angel?" Where did that  
  
husband of hers go? She though as she lay backs down on the couch. The next minute  
  
Angel came popping out of nowhere with a video camera Buffy just looked at him and  
  
said "Honey what are you doing?" His simple reply "Making a video for the twins" He  
  
smiled as well "How sweet of you" she said smiling back. Angel started his commentary  
  
as he was filming Buffy "this is your Mom" He flipped the camera over "And I'm your  
  
Dad" He flipped the camera back to Buffy "We can't wait for both of you to arrive in  
  
June" Buffy thought how cute this was of him, it was cute she couldn't help but smile."  
  
Right now you're growing inside you're mommies tummy" Angel focused on Buffy's  
  
tummy. She wasn't really big just about 4 months getting closer to 5, but it was  
  
noticeable. "Later today we'll show you two you're nursery for now we say bye-bye"  
  
Buffy waved good-bye to the camera and Angel stopped recording turning it off and  
  
setting it on the coffee table. Buffy "Come over here" Angel walked over to her she  
  
motioned her finger for him to come closer and he did she kissed him and said, "You're  
  
going to be the best dad ever " his reply was "And you'll be the best mom" and they  
  
kissed again. A man with and English accent was standing a little ways behind the couch  
  
"Did I come at a bad time?" It was only Spike, Angel looked up "How did you get in?"  
  
Spike said, "The door was unlocked and I've come to deliver a message" "Since when  
  
did you become the messenger boy?" Spike didn't say anything except "Excuse us  
  
Buffy" Angel followed Spike to wherever he was going and when he stopped Angel  
  
asked, "What is it?" Spike made sure they were far away enough so no one else would  
  
hear. He whispered the message in Angel's ear. Then they both went back to the living  
  
room "see you luv" Spike said and left. "What did he tell you?" Buffy asked "Nothing  
  
important" "Come on tell me remember no secrets" If I tell you, you have to promise to  
  
tell you didn't hear it from me" He was just joking around. "Okay I promise cross my  
  
heart hope to die stick a thousand needles in my eye" Buffy said back. "Willow, Tara,  
  
Xander, and Anya are going on a cruise," Angel said. "That's it?" Buffy was expecting  
  
something more secretive that was nothing. "So did they win the trip?" "Yeah they did  
  
some radio station," Replied Angel. Well he told her what Spike told him, just not all of  
  
it. "Then why such a secret" Buffy asked. "Maybe it's a secret mission? Do you even  
  
know what those four do?" Angel Implied. "If you're implying they're in the secret  
  
service or something like that think again specially Anya no offence but she would say  
  
that it's all the bunnies fault." They both laughed.  
  
So I Added a BIT of humor. Maybe its not really funny … and maybe I'm just a bit crazy! TBC soon…   



	12. Bunnies

Disclaimer: Nope, never ever..  
  
A/N: Oh me goodness has it been a long time since I've written a chapter or what? Well one word can explain it all SCHOOL. And all the time I've spent with SCHOOL stuff my grades still suck...well anyway on with the FANFICTION!! Review Please ty! :-D Thanks to all who have!!!Oh and I have no knowledge on pregnancy so please forgive me for my lack of actuality!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The rest of the day went on Angel and Buffy together finished that day's portion of the  
  
video they were making for the twins; Showing the nursery and a grand tour of the entire  
  
house.  
  
"That was the best dinner you've cooked this week" Buffy complimented Angel while  
  
they were lying in bed. "Why thank you" Angel replied "You're welcome" Buffy replied  
  
back with a kiss. She then yawned. "Goodnight" they both said and fell asleep in each  
  
other's arms. Morning quickly came and went Angel was out the door before you knew  
  
it. Buffy looked at the clock "Today is going by WAY to fast" the doorbell rang Buffy  
  
went over to the door and answered it. "Hey Buff" Willow said as she gave Buffy a Hug  
  
"Hey Willow come on in" Buffy said "Oh um…I can't" Willow sadly replied Buffy  
  
wondered what was up then Willow said something "Put on your shoes" "What for"  
  
Buffy questioned "Just put them on we're gonna have some spontaneous fun like we did  
  
way back when" Buffy put her shoes on "Okay but it wasn't really that long ago since  
  
we've had spontaneous fun" Willow looked at Buffy "Okay so maybe it is …is time  
  
going fast or what?" Willow grabbed Buffy's hand and out the door they went into  
  
Willows car "Where are we going?" Buffy asked. "The Bronze" Willow replied. "The  
  
Bronze? You're right that's way back when" Willow drove to the Bronze as she and  
  
Buffy talked about some great times they had these past years. When they got there,  
  
Buffy was totally surprised. "Oh Wow" is all that she could say. Everyone was there  
  
Dawn, Giles, Wesley, Xander, Anya, Cordelia, Tara, Gunn, Fred, Angel, and Spike.  
  
"You guys...you didn't have to do all this" The whole place was decorated with baby  
  
stuff they were throwing her a baby shower and random music playing in the background.  
  
For the sake of Anya's sanity they took out all the cute little bunnies there were in the  
  
decorations leaving all the other cute animals with out their little bunny pals. Angel was  
  
filming every portion earlier when setting up he introduced everyone even Spike.  
  
"Presents open the presents Buffy" Anya encouraged Buffy she couldn't wait to see what  
  
everyone else got Buffy or the babies. "Aann…" Xander looked at Anya. "Presents are  
  
the best part get to them first" Anya replied. They all gathered around the table with all  
  
the presents. Anya quickly grabbed the present she and Xander got and handed it to Buffy  
  
"Open Mine and Xander's first" Xander thought why…and put his hands in his face so  
  
he wouldn't see. Buffy opened it. I read in a magazine that it's a very useful thing to have  
  
when you have twins" She looked at the present strangely she couldn't figure out what it  
  
was there was no name but a box with picture snapshots printed on. "Thanks Anya and  
  
Xander" She put it down still wondering what it was.  
  
  
  
TBC   



	13. More Bunnies

A/N Yeah I know I know Long time!!! Thanks For the criticism Queen Boadicea I'll be fixing everything real   
soon!! And Slayer of the Shadows thanks for your continued interest!!  
Chapter 13  
Buffy moved onto Willow and Tara's present "Aww thank you its so cute" It was a pj set with matching stuffed   
animals Willow whispered to Buffy "There's a bunny too but for Anya's sake we left it at home" Buffy hugged   
Willow "Thanks again" "You too Tara" and gave her a hug. "Okay mine next" Cordelia said she handed it to   
Buffy. Buffy opened it "Thanks Cordy" Cordelia got a set of bottles one baby blue and the other baby pink.   
They hugged.   
Next was Gunn and Fred's "We weren't quite sure what to get so we just got a whole bunch of  
little things" Fred said. Buffy took the things out of the bag. Pacifiers, little soft books, cute little booties, and   
little spoons. Wesley gave his present next Buffy opened it. Two books with the title All About Me "Thanks Wes"   
"I got one for each of the twins starting from the day they were born you can put all the info ya need till the day   
they graduate." Buffy's eyes were tearing up and soon they were coming down her face. Everyone was concerned.  
"I'm okay just hormones that's all Thanks again Wesley."   
Dawn gave her gift it was baby monitor with camera and   
the little walkie talky things at least that's what she called him Buffy hugged her too.Last but not least was Spike   
"Wasn't sure what to get the little buggers either so..." He handed the gift to Buffy "My children are not little  
buggers" she opened the gift "You gave my babies Brandy?" Spike took the bottle from her "That's mine must have   
accidentally packed that sorry luv" He looked to Angel who was video recording everything still "Edit that part out"  
He looked back to Buffy "look under the tissue paper" Two little piggy banks "They're so Cute" She said and   
hugged Spike "Yeah because they're not bunnies" Anya said   
"All of this was so great thank you guys" Tears came a streaming once again Dawn handed her some tissues.   
"Hormones just hormones" They had some cake some punch and all talked for quite awhile. "Alright   
everyone its time for me and the wife to get on home" Angel said. "Aww come one can't we keep her  
for just a little while longer?" they all joked. "You'll all see me again soon you better all come visit me."   
"Oh we promise don't we all" Gunn said. Everyone agreed "Especially me" Angel said. "Angel man you   
live with her"Gunn said "I know ain't that just great?" Angel responded with a grin. Everyone helped get everything   
into the car and waved bye as the car drove away.   
TBC..  



	14. Who's at the Door?

Disclaimer: Don't own em...Yeah if I did I probably wouldn't be in College, if only...

A/N: Yeah I know it's been a long while, I haven't forgotten, just have been busy. Every time I would start another chapter, I just got distracted once more. I will finish this fic before 2006! LOL no I'll finish is way before then.

A/N 2: I am looking for a beta reader, so if you are one, or know one, fire me an email. I know my story needs editing!

Chapter 14 

It was the next morning Angel was already up and out of bed doing things around the house, making breakfast before he had to go to work. Even though he was called not to work earlier ago, they now needed him as someone, has gotten terribly ill. He hummed a tune as he cooked away. Buffy was still asleep in their bed, she woke up to the smell of food. She was starving; she got up out of bed and headed straight for the kitchen. No morning sickness, at least not yet. 'Don't jinx it,' Buffy thought. She stood at the entrance of the kitchen watching her husband make breakfast. She rested her hand on her stomach as she watched. Life just couldn't get any better.

Angel was just about finished cooking when he turned around and saw Buffy just standing there looking at him. He smiled and said, "Good morning, breakfast is almost ready, go ahead and take a seat at the table." Buffy took a seat at the table and waited for the food to come to her. Angel brought the food a few minutes later "Careful, it might be a bit too hot still" He said as he poured them orange juice. He put down the carafe and kissed Buffy on the cheek. Buffy turned her head and kissed Angel on the lips. "Thank you" She said. "You're welcome" Angel said and sat down at the table. They proceeded through eating breakfast. "I have to go to work," Angel said. "I thought you had a few more days off," Buffy said pouting. "I know, but one of the guys has gotten bronchitis, so he's going to be out for awhile. I promise I'll schedule in some off time, and you and me can spend more time together." He replied. "Okay," Buffy said as she hugged him and kissed him. Angel got ready and left for work soon after. Buffy was alone in the house.

She did the dishes, and then watched TV, eventually falling asleep to it and not waking up until the doorbell rang. She stretched and she sat up and got off the couch "Coming!" She said as she went to the door. She opened the door, but no one was there. She looked around seeing no one, she closed the door, and she thought for sure that she heard the doorbell ring.

Buffy dismissed the doorbell ring until it rang again, she opened the door once more, and there was no one there. Okay, that time she was sure. She walked away from the door, five minutes later the doorbell rang again. "For crying out loud!" She said aloud. She answered the door once more. Finally there was somewhere there. She didn't recognize who it was, but apparently knew her. "Hey Buffy, how are you doing?" The mystery person said. "Have you been ringing my doorbell?" She asked. "Yeah, sorry about that every time I rang the doorbell I remembered I left something at home. Looks like you're doing well" The mystery person said. "Do I know you?" Buffy asked.

...

TBC


End file.
